Amistades Prohibidas
by Kathrina Wallace- VSV
Summary: que pasaria si Blind Mag y Nathan tuvieran un amorio?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes mencionados aquí no son mío esto es algo que hago por hobbie y por mi amor hacia ellos, espero que les guste, otra cosa, esta historia es mia (osea de Kathy), VSV no me ha ayudado (por el momento xD) a lo mejor y se anima después.

+La consejera+

Dentro de la empresa de GeneCo, había personajes algo… singulares trabajando en ese lugar, la mayoría estaba realmente desquiciada y si pertenecía a ese lugar, tan… bueh me entienden no?

Sin embargo un buen día llego una muchachita algo, especial… sin embargo muy propia y educada, demasiado para ese lugar. Venia solicitando uno de los empleos no muy agradables de ese lugar, ser la consejera de la morgue. Su trabajo sería relativamente simple, informar a los familiares que el paciente había muerto, no es un trabajo muy agradable o si?

A pesar de la condición de esta chica el trabajo le fue concedido, se preguntan a que tipo de condición me refiero, bueno… esta chica es invidente, sin embargo sabia valerse por si misma.

Su primer día en GeneCo fue algo estresante, se sentía algo perdida, incluso solitaria puesto que no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, todo era nuevo para ella. Cuando daba por terminado su turno, se topo con uno de los cirujanos prodigios de ese lugar, el joven Wallace.

La chica se dirigía al elevador, al igual que el joven Wallace, este choco con la joven consejera, la cual cayo al piso, el joven Wallace regreso y la ayudo… al notar la condición de la chica se disculpo aún con mas vergüenza por no haberse fijado. Ambos ingresaron al elevador, el ambiente era algo incomodo y silencioso… La joven se preparaba para cuando el elevador se abriera, poniéndose la capucha de su suéter, mientras que el joven medico, se cruzaba de brazos.

Unos pisos antes de llegar a la planta baja, el joven Wallace decidió romper el silencio.

Cuanto tiempo tienes trabajando aquí? … - después de pronunciar eso se le hizo la pregunta menos indicada, sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-La chica esbozo media sonrisa, la capucha y la mirada baja le daban un aire ciertamente misterioso ante la posible respuesta-

Mi nombre es Mag… -susurro de pronto, el joven Wallace se quedó algo extrañado- …. Se que eso es lo que realmente querías saber….

Nathan… Nathan Wallace…- susurro el cirujano- ….

Mag esbozo de nuevo media sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo las puertas del elevador se habían abierto, ella salio primero… dejando cierta duda en la mente del joven Nathan, el cual se había quedado parado aun dentro del elevador, pensando de donde había salido tal chica misteriosa y con una belleza poco común.

++ CONTINUARA++

Nota: seeeeeeee!! Ya se que esta minusculo, pero solo es el inicio…. Y alrato que llegue me propongo a escribir mas episodios eso tenganlo por seguro n________n

Se les quiere!!


	2. La invitación

+La invitación+

Conforme pasaron los días la joven invidente, se adaptaba a su trabajo nuevo, sin embargo aún seguía sintiéndose perdida y algo solitaria, al parecer todos se alejaban de ella al notar su condición, que significaba eso? Nunca le había pasado lo mismo, a lo mejor y era por que aun no la conocían bien, si a lo mejor era eso.

Pero el pensar todo eso hacia que le diera un dolor de cabeza terrible, había sido un día por demás agotador… hubo muchos familiares a los cuales consolar y otros más a los cuales mentirles sobre la condición de muerte.

Eso, tal vez eso lo que más le estresaba de tal trabajo, el mentir…. Mentir a los familiares dolidos, los cuales quedaban igual o peor, sin embargo como buena consejera que tenia que ser, ese era su enorme deber.

La hora del almuerzo llego de nuevo, ella se vio metida en su mundo… enchufandose al mundo de la música por medio de su ipod… y comiendo un delicioso Sandwich… cuando de pronto sus planes se vieron interrumpidos, la puerta de la ultima sala de operaciones se abrio…. Una chica alta, de tez morena y pelo algo rizado entro y se dirigio al escritorio de Mag, se sento en la silla de enfrente. Mag se percato de lo sucedido…

En que le puedo ayudar…. –pregunto de manera servicial-

Tu has de ser Magdeleen, cierto? – pregunto la chica con cierta curiosidad, la joven consejera solo asintió- bien… antes que nada me disculpo por no habar venido antes… - murmuro la chica-

No quiero ser grosera, pero usted es…. –dijo Mag rompiendo el silencio, mientras que la otra chica reia-

Soy tu jefa… -contesto entre risas, mientras que la joven consejera se moria de la pena y queria ocultar su rostro ya levemente sonrrojado-

Disculpeme… no sabia… yo…

Tranquila, como dije debi de haber venido hace un par de días pero tenia unos asuntos que no me lo permitían… y dime… como te ha ido en estos días?? Ha sido difícil??

Pues… -comenzo Mag- …. No, todo me ha marchado bien…

Perfecto… y has conocido a algunos colegas??... – le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa-

Mag se acordo de esa voz… del joven que habia conocido dias atrás, sin embargo no sabia que desempeñaba

Conoci a un joven, pero… no me dijo que desempeñaba….

Te dijo su nombre???...- le pregunto algo intrigada-

Wallace, Nathan Wallace…. – susurro, para después suspirar

Oh ya veo… - le dijo la chica morena- has conocido… a uno de los mas prometedores… el joven Wallace es muy hábil con las cirugías…

De nuevo se escucho que abrían las puertas del elevador, por donde entraban los cadáveres, cuando llegaban de algún quirófano…. Esta vez era el… el joven Wallace…

Y hablando de él…. – murmuro la chica de pelo castaño-

Quien habla de mi??... – pregunto el cirujano- tu?? Marny?? … -le pregunto con cierta sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto Nathan se percato de la presencia de Mag, la miro para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro punto en la habitación….

Y a pesar de que el lugar contaba con tres personas mas, esta habitación se quedo en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Marny paso a retirarse….

Mucho, gusto Magdeleen… - dijo para despedirse de ella

Mag…. Dime Mag… por favor… -sonrío

Hasta luego…. Nate… -dijo en tono de burla, a el le molestaba que ella le llamara así.

Nathan paso a sentarse frente al escritorio de Mag… sin embargo al verla le pasaba algo muy extraño que no le permitía hablarle que pasaba… Mag rompió el silencio esta vez…

Yo estoy bien y tu?? Que tal tus últimos días??... –dijo de la nada, mientras el salía de sus pensamientos…-

Me preguntaba si… me aceptas una invitación a salir a comer… - dijo así impulsivamente el joven Wallace, y la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mag… sin embargo eso no la privaria de aceptar…

Claro, por que no …. – sonrio con cierta dulzura-

Que te parece ahora mismo??... digo si no tienes nada pendiente….

Me parece bien… - sonrío de nuevo- …. Vamos…. – y entre tanteos busco el cajon guardando su ipod y cerrando el cajón, Nathan se acerco a su lado y la ayudo a pararse… al tiempo que cruzaba su brazo con el de ella y asi guiarla…

Gracias… pero no quiero ser una carga, puedo andar sola…. – dijo algo apenada- ….

No es molestia, créeme que no… - Nathan se sonrojo levemente y en ese momento tuvo un pensamiento realmente cruel, estaba agradecido que Mag no noto ese leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Mag, aun con la mirada baja, esbozaba una leve sonrisa, el coqueteo discreto comenzaba… para ambos.... a donde les llevara?


	3. ¿Y donde está?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella cita con Nathan… ¿Cita? ¡No! Aquello no había sido una cita, tan solo fue una comida entre amigos pero si lo analizaba realmente no eran amigos, no eran más que un par de colegas, tan solo trabajaban para la misma empresa y nada más.

Al parecer su mente la estaba traicionando más de lo normal en los últimos días, casi podría decirse que desde el momento en que ambos se despidieron ante las puertas de los elevadores que los llevarían a sus respectivas áreas dentro de GeneCo, fue un adiós tan fugaz que nadie hubiera creído que algunos minutos antes ambos conversaban y reían como si llevaran varios años de conocerse, algo bastante extraño para quienes no han cruzado palabra más que un par de veces.

Un ruido metálico la sacó de sus pensamientos, no creyó que fuera muy sano estarse justificando consigo misma, sin embargo necesitaba una explicación de porque Nathan no había vuelto a la morgue, tenía sentimientos encontrados ya que le alegraba que nadie se le hubiera muerto durante la cirugía pero también se sentía mal por no saber nada de él, ni siquiera una llamada para agradecerle el haber aceptado la invitación a comer.

Bueno, tampoco es que tu le hayas agradecido la invitación- se reprendió a si misma

Definitivamente comenzaba a desvariar, quizás el estar tanto tiempo entre los muertos ya comenzaba a afectarle o quizás lo que le afectaba era el desinterés por parte de Nathan

Nathan…porque cada una de mis frases tienen que terminar con ese nombre, tengo que hacer algo con esto antes de que sea peor….¿Pero qué digo, porque tendría que ponerse peor?- y agregando para si misma en voz alta- Mag, enserio que estás enloqueciendo

Y vaya que si, ya hasta hablas sola y en tercera persona jajajajaja

Dio un respingo y brinco por el susto, no esperaba que su jefa se encontrara ahí, no la escuchó llegar

¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que acabas de ve un muerto…ahm…bueno, tu sabes jajajajaja- esta seguía burlándose de la reacción de la joven

Muy graciosa Marni, es solo que no percibí tu legada y pensé que me encontraba sola

¡Wow, me pregunto en qué habrás estado pensando! ¿En serio no escuchaste cuando turé todo el material quirúrgico? Creo que el escándalo llegó hasta el despacho de Rotti jajajajaja

Mag se sonrojó al recordar que era lo que ocupaba su mente y le impacto que la distrajera tanto como para ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor aunque si lo había percibido, agachó la cabeza intentando aparentar que trabajaba para ocultar su rostro, dio por hecho que había funcionado ya que su jefa no dijo nada al respecto. En ese momento recordó que ella tampoco le había mencionado al cirujano que le presentó unos días antes, y se reprendió nuevamente por seguí pensando en el, se le estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera obsesión, se justificaba diciéndose a sí misma que no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, lo medito un poco y pensó que sería bueno preguntarle aunque no podía hacerlo directamente, necesitaba crear la ocasión para no verse tan obvia.

¿Me estas escuchando Mag?

¿Eh? Oh si, claro es solo que estaba pensando que podríamos platicarlo mientras tomamos un café, ¿Qué dices?

Mmmm, me agrada la idea, ya casi salimos así que vamos a mi departamento, bueno entonces voy a dejar estos archivos y regreso por ti

Ok, me parece bien

Mag suspiró aliviada de no haberse delatado, ya buscaría el modo para que Marni le contase desde el principio y se centró en sacar a Nathan de su mente o por lo menos tratar de que no le afectara tanto.

Ya en casa de Marni

¿Qué te gustaría tomar? Tengo café, refresco, whisky…

Un café está bien

Bueno, acomódate mientras voy por a prepararlo- dijo llevándola de la mano hasta el sillón

Mag escuchó el acompasado golpeteo de los tacones de su jefa, con quien comenzaba a darse una relación de amistad dado el tiempo que pasaban juntas en el trabajo, dedujo que el departamento era espacioso aunque no pudiera confirmarlo mediante la vista.

Minutos después el olor amargo del café y un suave licor llenaban la habitación

¿Quieres crema en tu café? ¿Azúcar?

Lo tomo así, gracias. Pero mejor volvamos a la conversación que dejamos pendiente

Ah, claro, te decía que sospecho que Rotti está por pedirme matrimonio

A Mag no le sorprendió la noticia ya que sabía que ella y el dueño de la compañía tenían una relación desde hace tiempo.

Vaya y supongo que debes estar esperando el momento…

La verdad es que no- le interrumpió Marni- preferiría que no lo hiciera, disfruto mucho de mi vida tan solo como su amante, así puedo disfrutar e todas las comodidades que me ofrece sin tener que hacerme cargo de sus insoportables hijos

Oh, ya entiendo…

Seré sincera contigo porque me agradas y confío en ti, yo no amo a Rotti, ni siquiera me agrada, solo estoy con el por conveniencia y creo que eso todos lo notan menos él… ¿Recuerdas al hombre que te presenté hace una semana?

Mag sintió como si algo se moviera dentro de su cuerpo y ella misma se movió en el asiento incómodamente

S-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Salgo con el

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Mag, fue tal la impresión que por poco se le cae la taza de las manos

No lo malinterpretes Mag, velo desde mi perspectiva, tú conoces las mañas de Rotti y prácticamente me obligó a andar con él, solo decidí aprovecharme de esto en lugar de amargarme la vida.

T-te entiendo Marni, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa

Mmm. creo que te lo solté muy de improviso, lo siento…supongo que el alcohol me está afectando jajajajaja

Así que Nathan y Marni tenían una relación a escondidas ¿Acaso Nathan la había invitado a salir solo para despistar?

Aunque quizás no dure mucho tiempo, hace unos días discutimos y dijo que no me quería ver más, y bueno, obviamente yo no le voy a rogar.

¿Cómo? Ósea que Nathan ahora estaba libre… ¿pero es que podía importarle a ella? ¡Dominios! No debería…

Tu sabes, así es esto y mientras ninguno de los 2 ceda entonces esto está terminado

Mag no pudo contener la leve sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro

¿Por qué sonríes?

¿Qué? Yo…uhm…no, no fue sonrisa es solo que…me quedé pensando y creo que ya es algo tarde

Oh! Tienes razón, lo siento, se me fue el tiempo. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa

Mag agradeció el que Marni no malinterpretara esa sonrisa….aunque hubiera estado en lo correcto


	4. tan solo es

Quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora, pero mi ardilla fue sobre explotada con la escuela ahorita que esta cargada de flojera, comida chatarra y tiempo libre se ha dignado a trabajar, dado que esta en condiciones optimas, espero que esto valga la pena y lo recompense….. gracias por leer y gracias por los anonimos… ANONIMO PERDONAME POR TARDARME UNA ETERNIDAD xD!!

* * *

+Hola de nuevo+

Al llegar de casa de Marny, Mag comenzo a alistarse para dormir, pensando que a lo mejor, el descanzar le despejaria la mente sin embargo resulto igual o peor, cada boton que desabrochaba y su mente volaba… se perdia, en diferentes maneras de cómo tropezarse con Nathan accidentalmente. Tenia que mantener ocupada su mente, pero aun asi no podia evitar la alegria que le invadia, al saber eso… que a lo mejor tenia un minimo chance con Nathan.

Ahora lo que tenia que hacer, era encontrar a Nathan y saber que era lo que pensaba el al respecto. Una vez decidido esto se metio en la cama, en la cual por sorpresa su gata Lucy la esperaba, una hermosa gata de color negro, esta ronroneo y se acurruco contra su dueña. Mag se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo incluso en ese estado su mente la seguia traicionando, hasta cierto punto que comenzo a fastidiarse, por el simple hecho de que, caso tenia soñarlo sino podria verlo pronto. Ojala lo viera a la mañana siguiente para alfin poderselo sacar de la mente.

La noche paso de lo más rapida, sin embargo de lo más agradable, Magdeleen no deseaba pararse de la cama pero tenia que hacerlo, a lo mejor hoy lograba verlo y eso ya seria ganancia, mientras se estiraba, su gato la imitaba.

Vamos Lucy… tenemos que despertarnos- La gatita ronroneo y se bajo de la cama de un brinco, Mag se dirigio al cuarto de baño, preparandose un delicioso baño caliente, se sumergio en sus pensamientos, divagando acerca de su posible encuentro con Nathan, después de un rato salio de la bañera, se vistio y se encamino hacia GeneCom al entrar al elevador, se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

Buenos dias Mag- esa voz era muy familiar para ella, un leve sonrrojo aparecio en sus mejillas, agacho la mirada…. "Pausa muy larga Magdeleen" penso para si misma-

Buenos dias Nathan- esbozo media sonrisa, y el sonrrojo, aun no desaparecia.- Como has estado??- pregunto la joven, tratando de guardar la calma.

Podria ser peor- le contesto el joven cirujano, con cierto sarcasmo- y tu?

Pues no me puedo quejar…. Supongo- una dulce y tonta risa salio de los labios de Mag.

Las puertas del elevador estaban por abrirse, y el silencio llenaba el lugar, sin mas el joven Nathan se decidio a hablar….

Mag…- suspiro, al tiempo, que la misma Mag sintio como su corazon daba un salto dentro de su pecho-

Dime…- susurro algo apenada y de nuevo ese sonrrojo se hizo algo notorio en su rostro-

Me preguntaba si… tienes planes para el almuerzo…

Para nada…- contesto inmediatamente sin dudarlo, cosa de la que se arrepintió sengundos después esperando que no se haya visto demasiado obvio-

El elevador llego al piso de la Morgue, pero parecia como si se hubiese atorado, la leve sacudida hizo que Mag tirara sus carpetas, y sin pensarlo dos veces Nathan se agacho a tomar sus cosas, Mag lo imito y se agacho, sin mas Nathan la miro fijamente, pasando su mano con suavidad por la mejilla de Mag, alzo su rostro y noto el sonrrojo, una media sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Nathan, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el rostro de la joven con suavidad, para rozar sus labios lentamente con los de ella, los sentimientos que invadian a Mag eran mas que indescriptibles, cada segundo, parecia una eternidad para ella y lo estaba disfrutando mucho, Mag temblaba y lentamente cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cirujano.

Un molesto ruido agudo comenzo a invadir el ambiente, el lugar parecia derrumbarse, Mag y Nathan se separaron, Mag se aferro al joven con fuerza, apretando sus ojos, se sobresalto al sentir que no tenian salida….. para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba soñando, y ese ruido tan insoportable era su despertador.

Demonios… damn….

Se sento en la cama, recarga en el respaldar de tal y su gata brinco a su regazo, para después maullar.

Lucy…. No se que hare…-la gata la miro con un dejo de inocencia, para luego ronronea, la chica acaricio a la gatita.- …Espero saber de el hoy….-suspiro- …. Con tu permiso Lucy, pero tengo que arreglarme…- y asi la gata brinco al piso-

Un rato después, ella ya se encontraba en GeneCo, todo marchaba según su sueño a excepcion de ese beso, el cual sintio muy real a pesar de ser un sueño.


End file.
